


Blizzard for Two

by NorthernKelpie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Smut, no magic, one bed trope, stuck in an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernKelpie/pseuds/NorthernKelpie
Summary: Emma get stranded at the airport, and bumps into a familiar face.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Blizzard for Two

“I know and I’m sorry…." Emma began with a sigh as she sat in her seat watching the planes pull through the snow that seemed to have covered the whole of New York in mere hours. The airport itself packed with stranded commuters of the holiday season, Emma pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She was already worn out and her friends persistent moaning was not improving Her mood in the slightest.

"Emma Ruth Swan you promised, you’d be here!" Mary Margaret huffed down the pay phone at grannies; a sickening residue of Christmas music could be heard in the background. 

"I'm trying to get there but what do you want me to do? I'm stuck in thus bloody airport in the middle of a blizzard” She hissed through the phone with the shake of her head.

“Well try harder!” The brunette cried, her head resting against the phones console like a petulant child. Emma rolled her eyes, she loved her, she did but at times she really lived up to the only child status.

“Oh yeah just let me call up my buddy the snow fairy and get this whole mess sorted sooner rather than later?!” The blonde snapped, increasingly aware of the number of people lacking into the lounge with her.

“Well you don’t have to be so mean about it” The brunette grumbled with a slight sniff; the sound of grannies patrons called out behind her. “It’s no fun here without you, Belles at the cabin with Gold and Ruby’s working till close.”

"Look” Emma sighed once more, an essence of guilt gripping her “I’m booked on the next flight out of here, I’ll be there as soon as possible”

“If anything changes, You’ll let me know?”

“You’ll be my first call” Emma promised, shifting her bag of the seat beside her as the room began to feel smaller.

“Mary Margret come join us!” Leroy called out as the brunette raised a finger behind her.

Emma giggled at her friend accompanying groan, “I better go, apparently it’s my round and I’ve only been here half an hour”

"Well that’s Leroy for yeah, I swear my IQ drops every time I have a conversation with him.”

"Oh he’s harmless” The brunette insisted and Emma felt the weight fluctuate beside her as a child bounced on the chair to her right.

“Well I know that, but honestly the man embodies licking piss off a thistle” the brunettes laugher rang through the phone, as a telecom rang out through the lounge.

“The 20.34 flight to Boston is cancelled.”

“Fuck. M I’ve gotta go.”

“Okay, well keep me in the loop! I love you”

“Love you too” Emma muttered her goodbye, quickly grasping her bag and racing off towards the customer services.

"A travel voucher and complimentary hotel room?!” The Woman at the front of the line yelled. Slapping her her palm on the desk, thoroughly frightening the man trying to help her, as he cleared shook form nerve, “And you think that’s acceptable compensation do you?”

Emma shifted her weight back to he left foot and adjusted the strap on her bag, she’d been waiting for the past 20 minutes for information on her flight. All was going well until this woman in front of her, got her say in the matter. Emma was sure the brunette was going to explode any second now, and she couldn’t help but feel like that figure was familiar.

"Ma’m that is the best we can do under the circumstances and we are strained for accommodation as it is," The manager cut in placing a supportive hand on their empty shoulder. "We have thousands of people stranded because of the blizzard. Just be glad you're not sitting in one of the eight planes stuck on the runway.”

The woman ran a hand through her short brown hair and let out a frustrated grown. "This is fucking ridiculous," grasping a pair of leather gloves in her hand and tuning away form the desk. But not before running straight into Emma, who was still trying to figure out why the hell she recognised her.

"Watch where you’re going!" The woman snapped, her body pushing Emma away like some kind of regal figure, she did resemble that of a fairy book character, now that Emma thought of it. Maybe that’s why she felt like she knew her.

"Sorry, sorry," the blonde apologised bending down swiftly to pick up the other woman’s glove, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." The brunette dismissed and Emma looked up to see her straightening out her pea coat, and then it hit her.

“Regina”

The sound of her name finally grasping the brunettes attention, her head snapping up to finally meet the gaze of the blonde stranger before her.

“Ms Swan” she stumbled slightly, hardly an ounce of nerve detectable to the untrained ear.  
“What are you doing here?" 

"Work," Emma supplied, handing the gloves over to an awaiting palm.

“Oh Bounty Hunter, got it” Regina dismissed a snarky essence to her.

“Bail bondsman” Emma corrected with a bite, the two women left staring at each other in silence. Until someone came out from behind the counter, and approached them.

"Oh Ms Swan, Ms Mill I see you’re already acquainted excellent here are the keys to you room," the concierge smiled. "Floor 13 Room 11B, the elevator is just down that hall, second turn on your right," she indicated, pointing to the corridor to her left.

"Thank you.” Emma flashed a quick smile, plucking the key between her index and pointer finger. All Emma wanted to do at this point was get her room and have a drink, bumping into Regina had admittedly thrown her. The last thing she wanted to do was create a spectacle of herself, again. 

She had dreams of slipping into her room as inconspicuously as possible, having a shower and calling the diner. However the voice of that all too familiar brunette cut through her.

“Room?” Regina started almost bewildered, “Singular?” Her own key pressing dangerously into her palm.

“Every passenger has had to make sacrifices Ms Mills, especially those travelling alone. Would you rather I spit up families?” The woman bit back, causing Emma to smirk a little at the mix or pure shock and anger that consumed Regina.

“Don’t be ridiculous” Regina snapped, storming off towards the room in question. Leaving Emma of merely trail behind her.

“Give me strength” the blonde mumbled.

————————————  
Regina is already in the room by the time Emma gets there; pacing the room like some kind of animal.

“What the matter now?” Emma sighed, placing her bag by the Regina’s roller.

“There’s only one bed.” The brunette deadpanned, dramatically flinging an arm towards a small but double bed in the centre of the room.

“Well I’m sure we’ll make do” Blonde rolls her eyes and sets about finding the mini bar in the room, she slept in far worse places then this before - even if the company wasn’t ideal.

Regina takes off her jacket and drapes it over the armchair on which she now perched on the back of. Emma starts to walk further into the room, but she shakes her head. “No,” she says, her eyes glittering in the lamplight. “Stay there, and turn around” she demands pointed a single red nail towards her. 

Emma remains rooted for a moment, confused by the demand. Before the brunette is leaning down removing her stockings languidly, dropping them to the ground beside her abandoned shoes, her underwear swiftly following them.

Emma laughs almost sadistically shaking her head, her teeth gleaming. “Your kidding”

“Do I look like the type to ‘kid’ Ms Swan?” Regina asks pointedly.

“Well it’s nothing I haven’t seen before” Emma quips finally finding the mini fridge and enquiring a beer; enjoying the way her comment causes the brunette to stiffen. 

“You don’t often hear the word no, do you?”  
Emma laughs taking another step closer to Regina.

“Most people know better than to deny me.”  
The brunette deadpans, gripping the edge of the chair with force. “If you move another inch forward, I’ll leave. I’ll dress and walk out and you’ll never see me again.”

“Can I give you some advice?” Emma smirks and is leaning in again, her palms grazing the arm rests either side of Regina.

Regina can’t help but to close her eyes as the other woman’s voice lowers. “Control must be earned. You have to deserve it. Can you really say you’ve still have that?”

“I never claimed to have control,” Regina says. 

“Clearly, You just gave it up so easily last time.”

Regina lets out a brief cackle. “There aren’t enough years left in any of our lives to argue who controlled what that night.” Her frown loosens slightly. 

“But I don’t want to control you Ms Swan, I would gain nothing from it.”

“Christ,” Emma shakes her head, and it’s only the drinks form the airport lounge that pushes her this far, it’s the only thing to explain how reckless this statement is. “You’re so fucking intense.”

Regina stiffens, and Emma winces expecting to look up and see the Brunette scowling. But if anything, strangely, she seems surprised, interested “I am aware.”


End file.
